


[翻譯]Your name 你的名字

by Naii



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Bad Handwriting, M/M, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naii/pseuds/Naii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is thirteen when the name appears on the inside of his left wrist. Sadly, his soulmate's handwriting is unreadable.<br/>當名字出現在他的左手手腕內側的時候Will 13歲，不幸的是，他靈魂伴侶的字跡難以辨認。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯]Your name 你的名字

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505764) by [cucumber_of_doom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucumber_of_doom/pseuds/cucumber_of_doom). 



> 這是個很可愛的AU故事、希望你們會喜歡。翻譯有誤歡迎留言指教。
> 
> It's a very lovely alternate universe work! Enjoy it. If you find any mistake please let me know. :)

當那個名字出現在他左手手腕內側的時候Will 13歲。它不會痛，也不應該會痛。而它是這樣來的:  
有一天他起床要準備去上課，有黑線烙在他的皮膚上，而那些在晚上之前都不在那裡。他瞇起眼睛看著烙在他皮膚上的名字，試著分辨出它怎麼拚－它是否是他班上的一個女孩－但他盡可能的努力嘗試，他還是無法辨認。如果他看的時候靠的夠近，第一個字母像是一個C。或是一個H。但那也有可能是一個F。那沒有辦法肯定的說明白。Will Graham唯一知道有關他靈魂伴侶的一件事，就是她的字跡不單是很難看而是鬼畫符。當他的爸爸不斷的敲門叫他起床，他連忙把袖子迅速地放下。對於他連靈魂伴侶的名字也看不出來這件事他幾乎說不出口，他能嗎?

°

“她的名字是什麼?”女孩問他，她試著想讓這聽起來是不經意的，卻很悲慘的失敗了。  
Will現在17歲而Melinda的頭髮聞起來像是草莓的味道。他真的很喜歡她，但他已經看過她在課堂上寫筆記的方式，用的是整齊、圓潤的字體。那個潦草的筆跡不可能是她的字。  
“我不確定。”他過了一會之後說，他的右手緊緊的抓著他的手腕。  
“噢。”她離開前只說了這句話。

°

知道你靈魂伴侶的名字應當會更容易找到他們，但從來沒人告訴他當沒辦法辨認一個字母是從哪裡結束下一個又從哪裡開始的時候該怎麼辦。他中槍離開警局之後他學到了某人的筆跡可以讓你了解這個人，但這並沒有為他和那個在等著他的，不管是誰更加靠近。有違常理的，可能還多半是男性。畢竟筆跡學並不是精密科學，特別是試著要去找出一個人的另一半的時候。

°

Will從Louisianan(路易斯安那州)搬到Virginia(維吉尼亞州)然後他開始穿起了長袖襯衫，在他難得離開那充滿流浪狗的房子的情況下。 *譯者註:路易斯安那州大約在靠近墨西哥的位子，而維吉尼亞州在美東靠海處緯度比較高，所以比較冷。動物並不會在意他對皮膚上的線束手無策這件事。

°

當Jack Crawford介紹Hannibal Lecter給他認識的那時候，Will已經放棄尋找他的靈魂伴侶，而如果他對於當Jack介紹他們時醫生那雙眼睛被興趣點亮的方式沒有想太多，他可以怪在他已經失望了一輩子上。

°

直到幾週後他設法在Doctor Lecter的診所裡瞥了一眼他的筆記。並不是他能夠看懂橫跨表格的字是在寫什麼，而是他認得那個難以閱讀的草寫。他每天在換衣服的時候都能看見它，分佈在他的皮膚上。Will知道他完蛋了。

 

-End-


End file.
